


Be A Better Man

by asper



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oasis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asper/pseuds/asper





	Be A Better Man

Noel放下吉他就跟着Liam出了舞台，他弟弟仿佛知道了他的意图似的走的特别快，长长的花衬衫像裙子一样随着主人的步伐飘了起来。  
该死的。Noel又加快了步伐，他弟弟总是爱穿这种长度的衣服，每次它们穿在Liam身上的时候简直要逼疯他。于是在两人步伐相近的时候，Noel一把拉住了Liam的手腕，在两个人目光相对的时候Noel欺身吻了上去。  
结果被Liam避开了。

“看着我，Liam.”Noel盯着撇过头的弟弟莫名有点生气。是的，每当Liam有些小反抗的时候他都会成功被惹火。而现在他弟弟已经被他锁在怀里却依旧开始了他的抗议。

“我不！”

“你又该死的闹什么脾气…”Noel试图放缓了语气。  
Liam没吭声，还是倔得不行。

“乖，给你哥哥一个吻。”

“我不要！”

Liam迅速正过脸气鼓鼓地瞪了Noel一眼又撇回头去。本来决定哄哄这个家伙的Noel再次被惹火了，他左手垫上Liam的脑袋顺着手里的姿势把Liam推到了墙角侧过头吻了上去。  
他必须让这个最近不太听话的家伙一点教训。  
Noel加重了手上的力气却意外地没有被Liam推开，但随后他突然感受到了嘴唇上一股温热的湿气。  
他轻轻退开来却发现怀里的人已经把双眼给哭红了。  
Noel慌了。  
但还没等他反应过来眼前的家伙就突然放大了哭声，大到Noel怀疑附近的bonehead已经听见了…不过管他的，反正他们哥俩的事情他都几乎知道的差不多了…  
Noel伸手去擦Liam脸上的泪水不意外的又被对方打掉了手。

“你每次都这样，都说了不给你了你还非要抢！”

“……” 被Liam吼了一句后Noel突然什么话也说不出了，他从来都不会扮演安慰人的角色，可他弟弟的眼泪似乎止不住地往外冒，还连带着开始哭喊。

“我都说不给你了…你还非要抢…你说我凭什么给你…你都…你都没说过喜欢我！”

又来了…  
又是这个原因…  
Noel刚还在纳闷这家伙今天哪来这么大脾气，最后还是因为自己大概这辈子都没法对Liam说出口的话。之前都是连哄带骗地敷衍过去，但这次似乎比之前都要棘手很多。  
大部分时候Noel都觉得他弟弟都难搞的像个女孩子，他喜欢他吗？他简直要爱死这个家伙了。  
但为什么Liam非得听他说出来。

“傻逼别哭了…那你想我怎么样？”Noel抓住Liam的手然后强迫他看着自己的眼睛。

“你知道还问我…”  
“我不知道…”  
“你放屁！”

然后他弟弟又开始大哭了…

两个人大概又僵持了五分钟后Noel只能用之前的老办法解决这个哭哭啼啼的家伙了。  
“你自己在这里哭吧，我可是要走了。”

他以为那个爱哭鬼会止住眼泪会乖乖跟他走但这家伙这次似乎是狠了心要闹到底了，越哭越大声…

“你每次都这样！得不到的就要抢！我都说不给了…不给你了…我再也不给你了…”

然后被莉娅的哭喊吓坏了的Noel看到了从旁边探出身子的bonehead，对方挤了挤眼睛冲他做了一个拥抱拍拍背的动作。  
Noel挥手赶走了看好戏的bonehead，但还是走上前去抱住了那个哭声传染源。Liam果然只是假装挣扎了几下就乖乖靠到他肩膀上来了。

“下次别闹脾气了…你知道我有多喜欢你。”  
“我不知道！”  
“我喜欢你比喜欢吉他还多。”

“那还差不多…”


End file.
